


Ocean Dreams

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Oceanic Love [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Ominous, Open to Interpretation, POV Roronoa Zoro, Zoro can hear the Ocean, Zoro had the Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: The fingers fall from his neck, replaced with tender kisses that tear Zoro apart. It feels like his body is burning from the inside out, searing sensation melting his heart because how could he doubt? How could he ever wonder if the one kissing him was someone other than Sanji.Its a foolish thing to think.So he submits.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Oceanic Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Ocean Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> have fun with this!

Finger press into his neck. They look delicate, and are anything but.

Its tentative, shy almost, the way they delve into his skin. They render his flesh, nails made up of small nubs suddenly feeling like claws. He wants to scream, to reach up and throw his attacker off of him, but can't.

Because he's staring into blank blue eyes. Eyes that are both familiar and not. The fringe of a silky blond bangs brushes the edge of his cheek. It tickles and were he not currently losing an alarming supply of oxygen, Zoro would laugh. Instead he bucks his hips, wrapping his legs around Sanji's waist in an attempt to flip them over. 

The chef only grins, silly and silent, locking his legs to keep them still and grinding down with a sensual roll. It makes Zoro gasp, unprepared for the sensation, and definitely not expecting such boldness, let alone from the cook, who made it a prerogative to _take things slow._

Its the second sign that that things are frighteningly wrong. 

The fingers fall from his neck, replaced with tender kisses that tear Zoro apart. It feels like his body is burning from the inside out, searing sensation melting his heart because how could he doubt? How could he ever wonder if the one kissing him was someone other than Sanji.

Its a foolish thing to think.

So he submits. 

He submits to Sanji's whims, shivering and whimpering like a newly deflowered maiden. He moans when Sanji's fingers claw down his sides and and relishes the snap that echoes in the room when the blonde pulls his hair, forcing his head back. 

Its exhilarating. Its perfect. It so fucking _good._

Until Zoro opens his eyes.

And sees _her._

He does know who, or what she is, but the sight of fills the swordsman with the dread unlike anything he's ever felt. Its utterly terrifying, because she's deep in the recesses of Sanji's eyes. Of the first sign, that oh so apathetic expression.

She gazes at Zoro though Sanji, and smiles. The blond copies the expression, heady lust being replaced with a perverted leer that makes him feel unreasonably exposed. 

Sanji reaches out, as if to stroke his cheek and he growls, crawling back after deliver a firm slap to the hand. He stands, bare, but angry. It only registers shortly after that he doesn't know where they are. That they might not be anywhere at all.

On instinct, his hands reach for his swords, only to remember. "Who're you?" 

There's no answer. Though Sanji, the woman waves.

And his lover melts into a puddle of water.

It smells like Blood.

Zoro wakes up in a pool of sweat. He's had a nightmare, but its like grasping at sand. The harder he tries to reach, the more it slips out his palms. 

_"He's mine"_ A voice lilts, so soft he almost misses it. The ship lurches as they hit a particularly harsh wave and Zoro jolts froward. 

There's laughter in the song, as it plays in the back of his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! let me know you're thoughts please!


End file.
